The invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating a spectacular display involving the release of light from a flowing liquid stream such as water. The broad concepts may be employed in various applications such as fountain nozzles and hose nozzles, and the invention is also directed particularly to a water faucet installation.
It is well-known to provide light in connection with flowing water such as in fountains wherein the light provides an attractive visual effect, especially when the surrounding area is dark. Examples of prior devices for producing such effects are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,626,037; 1,839,994; 2,034,792; 2,623,367; 3,702,172; 3,866,832; and U. K. patent No. 2,099,125. Such prior art devices have the disadvantage that the light is not used efficiently and there is considerable light loss. Furthermore, these known devices do not provide the unique visual effect obtained with the present invention.
The invention is furthermore directed to a faucet of the type wherein the hot and cold water are selectively mixed by suitable control means to provide water of a desired temperature at a discharge opening. The temperature of the water is usually determined by placing a hand in the stream of water to feel the temperature. It is possible to scald one's hand by testing the temperature in this manner, and accordingly, faucets have been made with built in digital temperature indicating means to prevent such an occurrence. Another solution to the problem in the prior art is the provision of a thermostat to limit the maximum temperature of the water discharged from the faucet.